My two cousins hate each other and one stole my name
by aliqueen16
Summary: What happens when all Barry wants is some quality time with his younger cousins, then finds out they don't like each other and are keeping secrets? Will all three survive spring break?
1. Chapter 1

Barry' s pov

I was looking forward to Spring Break, because, even though crime wouldn' t take a vacation and I'd probably have to suit up a few times, my cousins were coming to stay with me! Peter Parker, whose mom was my Dad' s sister, and Eugene Thompson, whose dad was my Mom's sister. They were coming from New York, and I could finally have both sides of my family united. They were due any moment now. Just as I thought that, the doorbell rang, revealing my paternal cousin. Both smiling, we hugged each other as I playfully ruffled the highschooler' s hair"Peter!" He smiled

"Hey, Barr. I'm so glad you' re still doing ok with the lightning and all."

I grinned " I'm just fine, no worries." we then sat down and engrossed ourselves in what Iris dubbed "nerd talk", since we both shared a love for science and he was an aspiring inventor and I was a CSI. We were brought back out of our conversation when the doorbell rang again and I smiled

" That' s Eugene, my cousin on my Mom' s side. I really hope you guys get along, I'm sorry I kinda put you two here at the same time... But he ' s your age and from New York too" he shrugged " It' s fine. I'm sure we' ll get along just fine."

I opened the door and hugged my cousin "Hey Eugene." he hugged me back but said something that made me a bit jealous " It' s Flash. I go by Flash. Cause I'm fast. You should see me in track in gym class." the kid may be known as Flash at his school, but he has no idea what that moniker represents here in Central City. My own cousin stole my name... Hopefully there won't be any mix ups while he' s here. I guided him to the living room where Peter was, and their jaws dropped

"Parker?!"

Peter shot back, looking a bit scared "Flash?!"

I asked a question, hoping my suspicions would not be confirmed "Peter, why are you afraid of him?"

He replied " He torments me everyday, why is he here? Is he REALLY your cousin?"

I nodded, then evaluated the situation. My cousins know each other, study together, Eugene bullies Peter, and Eugene stole my name. What' s gonna happen when I have to leave them alone? I can't believe Eugene's temper turned him into a bully! At least he's not part metal, or a metallic zombie like my former nemesis, Tony Woodward aka Girder then Zombie Girder. This was going to be a complicated week...


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's pov

I could NOT believe my luck. And by that, it should be clear by now that I mean bad luck. Flash is here, and could find out my secret, as I couldn' t leave my suit here should something happen here that I could take care of; Barry could find out, but mostly I'm scared. Scared of Flash. I know Barry wouldn't let him hurt me, but still. Did I have to spend 7 days under the same roof as my nemesis? I know Barr would have work at the CCPD in case there was a crime to analyze, so we would be alone at times. And even though I knew I could trap Flash in my webs, that would mean revealing who I am, so, no can do. I try nt to shake every time I'm near him and try to be civil, for Barry's sake, but my guard is never down and I try to be as close to Barry as possible at all times.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Barry returns rather quickly from Big Belly Burger for someone without a car; and all three of us sit to eat lunch. Then Flash looks at our older cousin and smiles "So, I wanna do something, all three of us. Parker goes against the winner, but I wanna race you, Barry."

Not even my scientific brain could explain why Barry choked on his food like if someone told him his favorite role model was in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry's pov

I nearly passed out at my cousins' request. What if my secret gets revealed? This is bad. Really bad. Although, there IS the satisfying thought of showing Eugene who the REAL Flash is between us. Only problem is that's exactly what I can't do. He brought me out of my thoughts

"Barr! We racing or what?"

I sighed " Gimme a sec." I sped off to S.T.A.R. Labs once they couldn't see me and explained my dilemma. Cait spoke up

" Your body is no longer conditioned to run at a normal, human speed. If you race, you'll need your suit for protection, and your cousins will find out who the REAL Flash in the family won't be able to run at a normal speed, no matter how hard you try. It's up to you, Barry. But they need to able to keep the secret, and you said Eugene is a bit of a blabbermouth..."

I sighed "Better to stun him into silence than hear him nagging me about why I didn't race all week. I'll make sure they keep quiet." with that, I went back home, to my cousins; and asked " What are the terms of the race?"

Flash smirked " Twice around the backyard. Whoever arrives first wins, and goes against Puny Parker." I sighed " You promised you' d lay off him this week. He's my cousin too!" he sulked " Fine. Sorry."

Then they took in my new attire and Peter was the one to ask

"What's up with the outfit?" smiling, I replied "Resistance against the wind and it's velocity."

Flash scoffed " You're not gonna go that fast, or fast at all, Barry." I smirked, putting the half mask on, and their faces dropped in shock, obviously realizing who I was now. Voice modulator on, I vibrated my face just for show and for a little fun, chuckling "We'll see."

Obviously, I creamed both of them, then explained everything; answering all their questions. Once their curiosities were satisfied, Eugene spoke " Don't worry, Barr. I know I can be a blabbermouth; but this could put all our loved ones, your loved ones and you in danger. I'll keep your secret."

Nodding, Peter agreed "Yeah, no worries. I'll bet that with great powers comes great responsibility. We won't blow your cover. Although that does explain the quick errands without a car, the Coast City pizza the immense amount of food you eat and how you stay in shape ..."

I nodded, as the science lover was right on he money about those reasons. Then my metahuman alert app went off. Both teens eyed me with their eyes shinning " Mission?! Can we come? Pleeeease?!"

I shook my head and eyed them as if they'd lost their minds " Absolutely not! It's far too dangerous! Try not to get into too much trouble til I get back, ok?" and with that, I left; suited up, ready for whatever was going to come my way this time.

TIME BREAK

I was in disbelief, bringing out my sarcastic side " A giant, mutant, lizard man. Yay?!" Team Flash was in the Cortex, briefing me before I headed out to fight this new threat. Cisco looked up " And we were wrong about this one. He was scientifically mutated to cure a degenerative disease, but it obviously failed. His name is Dr. Curt Connors,and he's from Queens, New York City. Just like your cousin Peter." THAT caught my attention " He' s not even a meta?" they all shook their heads and I headed out, only to see that Spiderman had arrived to Central City out of nowhere, probably having tracked the beast; and was already fighting him. I didn't hesitate to jump in.

Peter's pov

Oh no. I had no idea THIS was the mission Barry was going on. What if he finds out about me? I mean, he told us about him, but if he finds out the horrors I put myself through every night, he could tell Aunt May; THEN I'd be toast. She scares me more than Lizard Man.

Using his voice modulator, Barry spoke " Welcome to town, Spider. What brings you over?" While trying to trap Connors, I shrugged " Visiting family, trying to end this psycho AGAIN... Thanks for the help. But he's not like your animal metas, King Shark and Grodd the gorilla. He's a tough cage match." We fought him together for a while, until Curt's tail collided with my face, sending me flying; hitting my back and head on a nearby tree, blacking out.

Barry's pov

I watched in horror as the poor teenage hero got flung into the tree trunk; but quickly subdued Lizard Man, who was then put in our meta prison. I contacted NYPD to come get him; then turned all my attention to the injured hero; who started to groan and move around;his mask slipped off from the sweat. I felt like I could throw up right then and there. It was my baby cousin, 15 year old Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter's pov

After slipping into the darkness for who knows how long, I started to wake up, panicking when I realized my mask was off. That means Barry found out. This is sooo not good!

Speak of the speedster, he walked in " Thank goodness you're ok, Peter! I had no idea it was you! Your mask slipped off from the sweat." He hugged me gently but tightly at the same time and I relaxed into his hold; and I begged " Promise you won't tell Aunt May?" he smiled "Promise. You good?" I nodded " Yeah. Super healing kicked in. Let's go home and hope Fla- Eugene hasn't caused too much trouble." Barry chuckled and we went back to his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Eugene's pov

I looked up from the TV screen to see Barry and Peter, the latter who looked a bit hurt, but mysteriously healing already. Weird. I decided not to comment, letting them join me; and, of course, Barr in the middle of both his cousins; as we settled in to watch a scary movie. Peter and I had no idea what was going to be the outcome of that decision...

Halfway into the movie, things took a turn for the worst onscreen. And that's not a good thing to say about horror flicks. We thought it was going to be your typical, cliche, haunted house movie; but it was so much worse with mutated monsters, slow deaths filled with pain, and so much worse, gorier things that I do not even want to mention or think about ever again. Stupid me with my stupid impulsive decisions I make when Barry's not around.

Parker and I got so scared we got THIS close to hugging EACH OTHER! THAT'S even scarier. What happened next is a bit embarrassing to say the least. Barr noticed we were shook up by the movie to sleep, as it was getting late and it was time to do so; and opened his arms

"C'mere. I'll protect you. No worries. I'm here."

I'm here. Hearing those words from our older, fearless, brave, fast and smart cousin somehow gave us the peace we needed to slip into a peaceful, uninterrupted slumber; knowing we were safe and sound in his arms.


End file.
